


A Line Around Your Thoughts

by sevenall



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: Drawing is a thing of the past.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	A Line Around Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfRampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/gifts).



Drawing is a thing of the past. Peter’s, not Thomas'. 

Most people doodle during meetings. Peter doesn't, holding his pen at the ready for writing only. His handwriting is clear and scalable, with no trace of calligraphy lessons.

Sketches are part of police work, always have been. Peter teaches Thomas how to use the tablet, kind and patient as he always is when a new lack in Thomas is revealed to the world. 

"Could you draw it?" Thomas asks sometimes, when Peter describes a scene. As an observer, Peter is all you could wish for, but Thomas finds it easier to follow the flows if he can project it on the scene itself. There used to be a spell to animate the people in a picture, much like the radar maps on the weather reports. He cannot remember it. If it ever comes back to him, the first thing he’ll do is tell Peter.

Once after such a scene reconstruction, Thomas caught Peter absently filling in some details, marking highlights and shadows in pencil. When Peter noticed Thomas watching, he stopped. He didn't tear it up or chuck it in the wastebasket, he's not dramatic like that, but he stopped. 

Peter is the one to shop for Foxglove, art supplies for a dozen media and techniques. The Folly's budget takes care of the financial part, but Peter knows what to buy and where. Looking at the pricing of Copic markers and pigments, Thomas thinks this may be a dream come true, by proxy. He signs off on everything.

Drawing may be a thing of Peter's past, but if it would spark more joy than pain, Thomas would do whatever it took to restore it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps not an unexpected skill.


End file.
